divinaefandomcom-20200216-history
First Day
First Day - The Day of Existence *'Nagysten creates the Gods.' Nagysten Wendigo! Nagysten Karidan! Nagysten Caethair! Nagysten Slèibhtean! Nagysten Deiftharmenos! Nagysten Muthab! Nagysten Gairacht! Nagysten Gastcempa! Nagysten Uuu! Nagysten Skraav! *'Karidan creates Space (like 'this space left blank' not 'outer space'), that Creation may know its boundaries and be filled.' Blankness pours over the Gods, though it has no definitions other than That-Which-Borders-Creation. *'Karidan creates Order, to allow purpose, both divine and non, to have structure.' And so Order is created, though it does not effect the other Divinae, it does cut through Space in a grid, infinitely small and infinitely large, acting as guidance wherever it lay. *'Karidan creates Light, soft and gentle motes, to reveal Creation to itself and what will come after.' And so Light, small particles of soft, fluffy ambience, sparkle in the grid-swathed Space. *'Gastcempa creates Chaos, so to oppose Order and allow the universe to flow without restriction.' And wherever the Chaos touches the lines of the grid, it breaks through, causing wildly whipping lines that eventually reknit. Each time a square of Order is broken, it reconnects in stranger and smaller triangular shapes, causing the grid to be both Chaotic and Ordered. The Space flows around and between the lines, defined, but not restricted. *'Slèibhtean crafts Space into a ring-shaped Universe, the center being a cosmic whirlpool of crushing gravity.' The grid bends, many lines of Order snapping and reforming at the new shape, until Space becomes a hoop called the Universe. At the center of the Universe, a whirlpool with many jaws mindlessly snaps up whatever motes of Light and lines of Order and swaths of Chaos that come near. *'Skraav creates Shadow, darkness to hide that which is too foul to be exposed.' And the whirlpool at the center of the Universe becomes shrouded in hideous darkness, and any motes of Light that pass through it become coated in the Shadow. These become motes of Shadow, which drowns out Light that it comes near. When a mote of Light and a mote of Shadow collide, they both cease to exist. *'Wendigo creates for itself a form. This form, in which it decides to appear is ghoulish and contorted, like an old human. Long waves of gnarled hair seem to fall around where a head seems to be. Below that, two glowing eyes can be seen. The rest of its body seems to resemble a human being, though emaciated to see the outline of thin muscle and bone, all under a dark, black, slimy flesh. It is and will always be in control of how visible it is to all beings in the universe, save for the youngest of children, if any are ever created, and Nagysten. This does not include spontaneously generated life unless it is in the first stage of existence, such as early childhood.' And this strangely over-detailed Act comes to pass, where Wendigo's ghoulish body seems to resemble something that doesn't even exist, and he is in full control of his visibility except to something else that doesn't exist. *'Slèibhtean tugs at the lines of Order and creates Time, a dimension that appears to coast in a neat line, only to intermittently buck and writhe back upon itself.' And some of the lines of Order begin to change from the other lines, flowing and moving together in unison, rotating smoothly around the Universe, except when they whip backwards and coil. *'Caethair creates transience. Nothing can remain static. Nothing can exist indefinitely. Everything in the world must have an eventual end no matter how down along the line.' And so, hand in hand with Slèibhtean's Time comes Caethair's Transience and Atrophy, and some of the lines of Order begin to drop away, crumbling into oblivion, and some of the swaths of Chaos lose their momentum, dwindling into nothing, and the Universe gives a grumbling creak as it is given a finite lifespan, though not even the Gods would know when. *'Gastcempa creates Fire, to aid the Light in its constant struggle against Shadow and to provide warmth in the cold and lifeless Universe.' Fire exists, though it has no purpose yet. It gives off heat, which heats the Universe to a scorching, red-hot bake. Only near the core, where the whirlpool crushes, does the heat dissipate. Fire is not visible, and does not seem to effect the Shadow and Light besides making it very Warm. *'Wendigo creates the suns and planets of the universe utilizing the forms of light and fire, which coalesce into massive galaxies and clusters along the lines of space and time, and into systems that promise to support life' The Universe shakes violently as Wendigo Reacts, rather than Acts. The Suns and the Planets are formed from light and fire, points of extreme heat and luminescence where no Shadow can exist. And then fling wildly as Wendigo's gnarled form tries to tap the energies that only Nagysten has a grip on, ripping around the Universe at extreme, bizarre angles. Some are caught up in the grid like flies in a net, others fling so quickly through the ring that they become white-hot halos around its circumference. *'Caethair creates coolness and cold as contrast to the heat and light so that shadow may exist.' And Coolness contrasts Fire, and Cold contrasts motes of Light, so that where Cold is, Shadows pool, and where Coolness is, Fire is extinguished. *'Slèibhtean creates dark matter, in hopes of mooring some of the madly twirling galaxies.' And Dark Matter exists, clinging with many hands to the deteriorating grid of Order, reaching out to snatch up passing Suns and Planets and hold them together into slightly saner twists of Light and Fire. *'Gairacht creates matter that would keep other forms of creation from passing through them unless great force was applied he called this matter 'rock' he molded the rock into spheres the size of planets and set them through out creation to rotate around the suns.' Rock Matter is formed into spheres that are the size of the Planets and they are rarely passed through by anything unless the force was sufficient and they rotate around the Suns but aren't actually the same as Planets which are made of the same stuff as Suns are which is Light Motes and Fire and Nagysten seems to be out of breath which is weird since Nagysten isn't even a being in the proper sense of the word and certainly doesn't have lungs. *'Wendigo creates gravity' Though Slèibhtean created a whirlpool of gravity already, Wendigo attempts to create it again. This makes two gravities, though the second gravity has absolutely no definition or purpose, merely Existing. *'Gastcempa creates Anti-Matter, presumably to do the opposite of whatever matter does.' Dark Matter catches Suns and Planets into galaxies, and so Anti-Matter slaps them away again to scatter wildly and be gathered again and again. Rock Matter is spherical, orbits Suns, and creation cannot pass through it, so Anti-Matter is not-spherical, does not orbit Suns, and everything passes through it. *'Skraav shapes the unused, second gravity into a form suitable for his purposes. Where light does not pervade amongst, His darkness collects and perverts.' And so, Second Gravity pools where there aren't Motes of Light, Suns, or Planets. Because of this, Second Gravity is always found amongst Cold, Shadows, and Motes of Shadow, and it begins to twist things that it touches, though in what ways, is vague and strange to describe, other than "perverted". And Skraav sits in the center of the Universe, near the all-consuming whirlpool. *'Uuu extends what might be defined as an arm, in a direction not Of Space, and with this motion, touches all that may eventually be defined, and leaves a trace of itself there, that all things will know Uuu, when and if the time comes that Things may know anything at all.' And Uuu is known, among all Things that are not of Space, forever. *'Uuu creates a human being, that it may have some definition. it is a miniscule, yellow thing, a two-dimensional oval with small curly lines sticking out of it's edges. It lacks the ability to move through space, though it, like all things, is propelled through time.' And the human being, a strange object made of flatness and oval and curls and yellow, tumbles along the lines of Time. And Wendigo's body becomes defined by the human being, and he becomes a small two-dimensional oval with curling lines coming from its perimeter. *'Uuu Denies any forthcoming definition of it's own form or constraints by it's sibling gods or their children, or their children's children, or any of those descended from them, accepting only it's own will and that of Nagysten.' And Uuu is unchangable, unrestrained, and undefined, except for when Uuu decides it, or Nagysten Reacts as such. *'Gairacht creates dirt to cover the rocks. On some places on the rocks he puts more dirt, and some places he puts less, but all over the rocks they have dirt somewhere.' And Dirt is created, and it clings to the Rock Matter, and some Dirt is less and some Dirt is more, and all Rock Matter has some Dirt upon it to some degree, though Dirt has no definition. *'Skraav creates force, with which to create destruction and creation. His force slams colliding planets and other matter together, combining them together and dividing them apart' Nagysten rumbles ominously. Skraav creates a Creator. Force is created, and Force creates Destruction, but since there is already Creation, Force creates Second Creation. Second Creation counters Destruction, though neither have a definition. Skraav strains, briefly catching a glimpse of Nagystenhood as his child-creator Force begins to slam Rock Matter and Dark Matter and Anti-Matter, though Planets are unaffected as they are not Matter, but Motes of Light and Fire. Some Rock Matter, Dark Matter, and Anti-Matter combines together and becomes a new form of Matter, called Forcematter. And then the Nagysten is lost, and Skraav feels Strange, and a little bit Perverted. *'Force defines Second Creation as being better than First Creation.' And so it was that Second Creation is always better than First Creation, forever and ever. *'Force defines Destruction as a sword that only Force may wield.' And so a sword, counter to Second Creation, forms from the aether, and is blacker than Shadow. *'Force declares that none but Force may manipulate Forcematter, and that Forcematter is the best Matter.' Forcematter may never be manipulated by any but Force, but Nagysten rumbles ominously and Forcematter is sometimes better, but sometimes worse, than any other Matter. *'Gairacht decides to make dirt red like the color of fire as it is seen. He allows dirt to easily molded, moved and broken apart so that one may have separate pieces of dirt.' Gairacht's red dirt becomes just like the color of fire, which is invisible, and called Red. All Fire is now defined as Red, an invisible color. And dirt, both visible and Red, becomes malleable, and Gairacht's generosity causes great confusion. *'Caethair creates a cycle of rebirth and recycling. Just as all things must end so must all things be drawn back into existence be it as the same thing or as another.' So all the objects in the cosmos begin to be reborn as they die, saving the Universe from collapse. Caethair seems to be going mad, however, seeing sentience where there is none, and multiples of the Human Being object where there is only one. *'Muthab creates water in an attempt to bring along 'coolness' and 'life' where ever it may journey.' And Water is born, journeying in erratic paths through the Universe, and it becomes many branching tributaries of Coolness (where no Fire may venture), and will be a carrier of "Life", though this has no definition. *'Caethair creates a group of 100 spherical beings to join the human being. They too like the human being have wiggly lines that outstretch from their bodies. Unlike the human being these spheres are capable of sentience. They think and feel and talk and move. Caethair dubs them dwarves.' And weird Caethair made weird yellow creatures in the form of Uuu's Human Being, but they exist in Space as well as Time, and they see the Human Being and flock around it, extending their coiling wiggly lines to touch the Human Being in wonder, for they can see that it looks like them, but flat, and they name it their god, and hug it to them with feverish love as they jabber among one another and flow through the Water. And they are called Dwarves. The First Life is made. Caethair feels immense pain as part of her rips back into Nagysten. *'Muthab makes his creation, water, able to go into a form he deemed 'steam' or 'gas' if heated or dried to an extent. Using this 'gas' he'd attempt to make a specific chain events that all lead to his to his ultimate plan that he deems 'weather'. This so called 'weather' involves the 'gas' transforming into 'clouds'; these clouds being able to travel significant distances away from the original source of water & these clouds drop water as 'rain' or even 'snow' thus getting water to areas to those whom do not have it. Of course, he also toys around with this 'weather' for his advantage too, creating devastating things such as 'storms', 'hail', 'tornadoes' or even 'droughts' to punish.' As Water carries Coolness, it does not heat until it begins to atrophy, whereupon it is reborn into Gas. Gas clumps together into Clouds, which sploot their insides out as Water until they atrophy into nothing. Since Water is everywhere in the Universe, the Clouds are lanced through with giant twirling streams and rivers wherever they go, like veiny cotton. Wherever a river of Water shoots through a Cloud, the river gains momentum. The Dwarves rush along these mad currents, and some are sucked up into the Clouds. The Dwarves develop a new phase of life, called Gas-Form, where they become clear and light until they are ejected out in a stream of Water by the Cloud. When they touch this Water, they become normal Dwarves again.